Project Summary The North Carolina Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory System is a full-service multidisciplinary veterinary diagnostic laboratory. The NCVDLS received over 44,000 client accessions in 2018. Our diagnostic laboratory is uniquely situated to screen for and research existing and emerging microbial pathogens of agricultural and companion animal importance given the prominence of animal agriculture (poultry and swine production) in our state and continual urban/suburban growth. The Bacteriology section services our main laboratory and our three branch laboratories. Along with bacteriology submissions from clients they process high volumes of in-house samples from necropsy. The bacteriology laboratory has MALDI-TOF and available BSL3 workspace. The Bacteriology laboratory has performed over 13,900 tests in the year 2018 on clinical samples, tissue, serum, bacterial isolates, and environmental samples. The NCVDLS hopes to partner with the FDA and play an active role in pet food and animal feed contamination investigations: 1) Participation in VPO designated sample analyses and surveillance activities to promote animal health and welfare and add to the Vet-LIRN Network's surge capacity to assist in emergency and large-scale outbreak testing. 2) Provide analytical data to support regulatory actions by developing and using standardized methods, equipment platforms, and reporting methods, continued participation in proficiency testing provided by the VPO, continue investigating consumer reported cases as requested by the VPO, and continuing to improve and implement standardized quality management systems as designated by the VPO. 3) Participate in small-scale antibiotic susceptibility testing studies by sharing bacterial isolates to address emerging antimicrobial resistance issues, and participate in AMR surveillance. The bacteriology section of the NCVDLS hopes to engage in cooperative activities with the FDA Vet-LIRN, the Vet-LIRN network, and federal, state, local and tribal organizations to promote animal health and feed and food safety and security.